bringing new life to your family tree
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "I've seen this on TV! We need cloths, hot water and whatever else."—Klaus' little princess is having a baby of her own. The Mikaelson family have to go through sleepless nights and bickering over baby names.


**A/N** _I don't know if Hope'll be able to have kids when she's older, I mean, Klaus was able to. I know that she's a full blooded tribrid and we don't know for sure, but I couldn't resist writing this._

* * *

 **bringing new life to your family tree**

 _ **.**_

 _I have a dream for you_

 _It's better than where you've been, it's bigger than your imagination_

 _You're gonna find real love and you're gonna hold your kids_

 _You'll change the course of generations_

 _And just like the seasons change_

 _Winter into spring_

 _You're bringing new life to your family tree now_

 _ **.**_

" **Kolby?"**

" **Koleena?"**

" **Kolita?"**

Eight pairs of eyes turned to Kol as he scribbled down names underneath the dozen of others, a small smile on his face, a pleased one, in fact. He looked down at the notepad that had been passed around. It had two categories, one under the name 'boy' and one under the name 'girl. Kol had filled up both of them but had been focused on the girl one for the past few minutes and had written down so many names that he'd had to turn over to another fresh page. He had written down almost eleven boy names and thirteen girl names. They had been pleased when he had said that he had a few names idesa, but once he had started suggesting some, they had noticed that almost every name started or had ' _Kol'_ in it and had figured out that he had been trying to put his name into the baby's name.

They weren't pleased.

"Kol?" Klaus sighed, running a hand over his face but his brother wasn't listening. He was far too engrossed in his suggestions.

"Brother, I don't-"

Elijah was cut off by the sound of the pen scratching the paper again.

"Kolman?"

"Kollin?"

Hope couldn't help but smile slightly at her uncle's efforts and when she motioned to her husband, Devon, he leaned across the table and grabbed the notepad out of Kol's hand.

" _HEY!_ "He protested, glaring at Devon."It wasn't finished. _I wasn't finished._ "

"Yes, you are."Klaus said with an unamused expression."We know what you're doing and it's childish."

"What? I cannot have children and someone needs to carry my family name." Kol defended.

"Your family name is Mikaelson. So stop being a little bitch and shut up." Marcel rolled his eyes, leaning back in the seat."And _you_ not having kids? Thank goodness for that. We don't need another you running around."

Kol rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, mumbling underneath his breath."My suggestions were better than Devon's. Seriously, I assumed that his name would be a great example not to allow _him_ to pick a name. Who calls their kid Devon, anyway?"

"My mother?" Devon replied.

Kol rolled his eyes again."That is not a good defence, mate. Your mother is called Bethel and let's be thankful that your father walked out. I dread to think what his name is."

"You really do have a way with words, brother."Elijah sighed.

"I would just hate for my niece or nephew to have a name that makes them a laughing stock."

Davina and Hope shared a look before laughing, the hybrid witch cupping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her giggles when Devon sent her a look. Kol had been more than excited when he had learned that he was going to be an uncle again, as had the rest of the family. But when they learned what Hope had to have _done_ in order to be pregnant, that was when the Mikaelson men and Marcel had went on a search for Devon. Even Elijah, who had in fact, led them. Hope was only nineteen in human years. She was eternally eighteen and when they had thought about it, they had almost brought the Mikaelson home down. Devon had turned up several hours later with a black eye but Hope had been happy. Not about the black eye but the fact that he hadn't been killed.

Something that was a rare ending with the Mikaelon men.

Devon and Hope had gotten married the year before but had known eachother ever since they had been young. But the Mikaelson men and Marcel, especially Klaus, hadn't thought about what took place _in_ a marriage. In fact, he had been in denial. But after locking themselves and Devon in a room for more then three hours, they had warmed to the idea of another Mikaelson coming soon. It wasn't that they weren't happy that Hope was pregnant, they were ecstatic, it was the fact that Devon would be there or not. They would have forced him if he had thought of running. But when Devon had reminded them about the vows he had taken when he married Hope, that he would die before letting her and their child be harmed, despite the fact that Hope was indestructible, they had let him go without further damage.

That was when they returned to celebrating Hope being pregnant. She was now five and a half months gone.

"Look, we don't know if the child is a boy or a girl yet. Hope has three and a half months to go at the least, that is plenty of time to think of a name. We should wait until the child is born then come up with a name."Rebekah said after a moment, her words making Elijah nod.

"That's right, sister. We do not need to stress Hope out. She is not human and the child she is carrying isn't human either. That means she needs extra care." Elijah added firmly.

"I'm fine, uncle 'Lijah." Hope said with a small smile, rubbing her swollen stomach, leaning back into Devon, who was massaging her shoulders.

"But, like the rest of our names, it has to be unique. Just like all of ours." Kol said and Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"Just like yours, sweetheart. A name fit for a princess." Klaus smirked from beside Hope, kissing the top of her head."All of ours names are unforgettable and unique. Apart from making our family the most powerful beings on earth, it was the only thing our parents did right. Our names are unique and it's name will be no different."

"Even mine?"Devon asked, and they all turned to him, Hayley arching an eyebrow as Davina shook her head from where she was sitting by Hope's propped up feet."I _am_ the father, you know. You all seem to forget that. Don't I have a say?"

Nobody answered him.

"How about-"

"If the name has 'Kol' in it in any shape or form, I will dagger you." Klaus piped up, tearing apart his suggestions before he turned to a fresh page.

The sound of Kol's childish huffing was their response.

Hope smiled fondly.

She loved her uncle.

* * *

" **I like the baby blue colour. It reminds me of-"**

"Your eyes? Me too. Beautiful and rare."

Hope laughed, a wide grin on her lips. "You _do_ realize that I have the same colour of eyes as my father? Rare and beautiful? Have you been getting lost in _his_? Should I be worried?"

"You just ruined the moment."

Hope laughed once more, rolling her blue eyes before she returned to the colour samples again. They were sitting on her bed and were looking down at more than a dozen colour samples for the baby's room. They still didn't know if they were going to have a boy or a girl and didn't want to. Not yet, anyway. They had both decided on two colour samples but had to pick one but couldn't choose between them for their final choice. One was baby blue and the other was a forest green colour. It reminded them of the leaves in the bayou.

"How about we paint half of the room green and the other blue?" Devon asked, picking up the colour samples.

"It wouldn't go. Believe me, aunt Bekah would have a fit."

Devon paused for a moment before finally nodding. Rebekah went over the top with decorating."You're right."

It wasn't just that, Rebekah had already been buying clothes for the baby and toys, despite the fact they didn't know the gender. She would go to the 'Pretty Princess' shop then cross over to the 'Baby Boy' one with Elijah trailing after her, trying to stop her, but it never worked. Their nursery was filled with stuff for the baby. Their nursery, just like Hope's when she was younger, was attached to their bedroom. Hope had been worried at the start because she had thought that Devon had wanted to move out and get their own home. Her entire family had been worried about that, too, but hadn't said anything, which had been hard. She had seen her father's face lose colour whenever Devon talked about the room. Hope had never thought about it at first. When they had married, nothing had changed apart from Devon moving in. Hope could never imagine living away from them, even if it was down the Quarter.

Her family would have put up a fight if Devon had voiced their moving, as would Hope, but thankfully, Devon, who hadn't even thought about leaving the Mikaelson home, had silenced their fears when he had spoke about painting the baby's room.

Hope had been delighted at this.

She had spoken to Devon about it earlier that day and he had been shocked at her thoughts. He knew that the family, mainly the Mikaelson men and Marcel gave him a hard time, but he'd never felt more at home. Devon's own mother had turned her back on him when he had married Hope. His father had left him when he had been born, Devon had never met him and never wanted to. His mother, like some of the supernatural community thought that Hope was a 'parasite' and an 'abomination'. She thought the same of Hayley and hated her because she was an alpha but didn't think of her as a wolf. So, when Devon had married Hope, he hadn't heard from his mother since. He hadn't said it to Devon out loud but Devon knew and could see that Klaus respected him more than he ever had. After his mother had left New Orleans, well, they had been run out from Hope's army led by her father and uncles, Klaus had invited Devon into his home, something he had never done to anyone outside the family since Marcel.

Since then, Devon had even gained respect from Kol. That in itself was a miracle.

"I like them both."

Devon looked at the colours for a few more moments before asking."You spent some of your life in the bayou, right?"

"In the swamp?"Hope smiled before she nodded."My pack, well, one of my packs is out there. Most of them live here mostly because they are the army. But momma likes it out there, she feels at home. As a child whenever it was close to a full moon I spent some of the month out in the bayou. Why?"

"Well, your father likes to paint and I was thinking that since our little one is going to be half wolf that we should ask him to something with both of the colours."Devon replied, turning to Hope."The baby will like it, I think. The blue could be the sky and the green could be the trees or something."

He chuckled."I'm not a painter, you and your father are so I don't know anything about painting. But he's been-"

"...feeling left out?" Hope finished and Devon nodded."Momma says that he was the same when she was pregnant. He doesn't know what to do and he's worried. I can sense it whenever I see him."

"Worried?"

"My father is paranoid. Always has been and always will be."Hope said, leaning back against the headboard, looking down at the colour samples in her hand."He thinks that we'll leave. That the baby will come and we'll leave. That's why he leaves the room whenever we talk about anything simple, such as painting the room. I felt the same until you started talking about the room joint to ours for the nursery."

"I've never thought about leaving here. Firstly because your family would kill me and secondly...i know that you would never feel home anywhere else."Devon smiled."Neither would I. They are crazy and bicker more than anyone else i've met but it's home."

Hope rubbed her stomach, smiling contently."He loves the baby. But it's still difficult for him. Things that don't affect others affect him greatly. Like you because, even though he's gotten used to you, he feels threatened. He sees us starting a family and feels like i'll forget him."

Hope blinked, looking up at Devon."I would never do that. He's my world. He's my best friend."

"...and your his."Devon grinned, rubbing her stomach."Which is why you should ask him to paint the nursery. Then tell him that I would never even think of taking you away from him. The both of you. This is my home, too."

He nodded towards the door."Go to him. I would prefer to keep my legs if Kol feels the same as your father."

Hope didn't have to be told twice. With the help of her husband, she got up onto her feet, slightly pouting when she started to notice that she was beginning to get bigger. But, at the same time, she liked it. Being six months pregnant wasn't easy, but she loved it. She took the colour samples and left the room, a large grin on her face.

"Daddy!"

* * *

 **" _...Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze,_ _i_ _t means no worries for the rest of your days...It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata…._ "**

Hope rubbed her stomach with a fond smile as she watched her favourite movie on the TV, singing along without shame. She giggled as Pumba made his dramatic story known before Simba took part just as they began to sing again." _...It means no worries for the rest of your days….It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata…_ "

She giggled, a wide grin on her face as she swayed slightly to the Lion King all while singing to her unborn baby." _...Hakuna Matata_ _..._ _Hakuna Matata_ _..._ _Hakuna Matata_ _..."_

Her smile widened as Simba and his new family came out of the water just before it showed him aging, his mane beginning to appear just before he began to sing. Her favorite characters were Timon and Pumba. They always made her smile and her bedroom growing up was dedicated to The Lion King. She had the bedding, curtains and her father had actually painted her favourite characters on her wall. Hope used to force her entire family to watch the movie each night before she went to bed until she turned ten. She also remembered breaking down the first time she saw Mufasa's death scene and had actually demanded her father to bring him back then never watched that scene until she was in her double numbers.

"You'll love this movie."She said to her stomach."But I don't think i'll show you Mufasa dying until you're, like...fifty. I didn't get over that until...actually, i'm still not over it."

"...you really love the Lion King, don't you, love?"Hope looked up as her father strolled into the room and she paused the movie."You've watched it more than a thousand times since you were a child. I can't begin to tell you how long the paintings took for your wall."

"I love it. It's the greatest movie ever."She smiled as he sat down next to her, making a show of rolling his eyes."Don't lie, daddy, you love Scar. Even though he's completely evil."

"That's why I like him."Klaus grinned, chuckling when she shook her head."A true good villain wasted. He would have been a great king."

"He was! It all went gloomy and turned into a wasteland! Everything almost died. They were _starved_!"

Klaus waved a hand, smirk widening when Hope's eyes flashed amber."Collateral damage!"

Hope would defend her Mufasa till the end of the earth. Hope pointed at her father, her eyes flashing again as she began to rant about how pointless his death was.

"Do not get me started, your argument is-OH!"

Hope gasped, hand rubbing her stomach. Klaus' widened in shock and worry as she leaned forward, a look of wonder on her face. A look that he took as _pain._ Klaus' happy expression fell and his eyes turned amber as the wolf inside him howled, demanding him to rush to her aid. He did just that, releasing a growl as Hope continued to gasp, clutching her swollen stomach.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Klaus kneeled by her, his hands holding hers."Hope? Are you all right?"

When she didn't answer, he yelled out."ELIJAH! CODE RED!"

Not even a second later, a large gush of wind hit them and he looked up to see the entire family, even some vampire minions surrounding them. Hayley, Davina and Rebekah were by her left, rubbing her back while Kol, Marcel and Elijah kneeled down next to Klaus. They all started asking questions at the same time, the men looking worried and helpless while the women were urging her to breathe, just like they had read.

Devon came in a moment later and rushed by Hope's side."What is it? Is the baby-"

"No, this is not right. You can't be giving birth, you're not nine months yet. You can't-"Kol was cut off when his niece panted. Hope gasped again and Kol turned to the vampires."I've seen this on TV! We need cloths, hot water and-"

"She's not giving birth, Kol." Rebekah smacked him upside the head.

"If she were, the claws would be out."Marcel added.

Kol frowned, confused."Then what the-"

"Baby."Hope whispered, catching their attention."The baby is kicking."

Hope looked at them, her blue eyes shining with happiness as she rubbed her stomach lovingly, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. Devon let out a laugh while everyone else let out a sigh of relief, Klaus and Hayley's eyes turning back to their usual colours when their wolves were sure that their child was all right as well as their grandchild. Rebekah giggled loudly as she listened to the unborn baby's heartbeat, steady and healthy. Devon touched Hope's stomach and when his ears caught sound of the baby's soft kicking against his hand his own eyes began to glass over. The two laughed when Hope moved her hand and the baby followed it's mother. They all heard it apart from Davina who didn't have supernatural hearing but when she saw the smiles on their faces, she smiled widely.

Marcel chuckled, clapping his hands, kissing his sister's forehead proudly."The baby, whatever the gender, sis, is a fighter."

"All is fine?"Klaus asked worriedly, not convinced."The baby? You? The baby _and_ you?"

"We're fine."Hope nodded."We're both fine."

Devon nodded at Hope who grabbed Klaus' large hand and placed it on her stomach. All went quiet as Hope's hand covered her father's. They all, apart from human Davina, listened. Everything was still and silent until Klaus released a shocked gasp when something light but strong hit his palm. He had heard it, but _feeling_ it was different. It made him remember when he had felt Hope kick...it felt like the day before. Just like that day when he had felt his daughter kick, a wide, genuine smile appeared on his face and a laugh followed. A laugh of adoration. The baby followed his hand, as if knowing who exactly was waiting for it to kick and wanted to prove that his grandchild was healthy and safe.

"By the sounds of it our new addition to the family will be kicking ass." Marcel smirked.

All went quiet as they listened to the heartbeat.

But, as always, the silence was soon broken when Kol piped up, slightly jealous.

"My turn, my turn, _my_ _turn_!"

* * *

 **The entire Mikaelson household was silent, something that only happened when all was sleeping.**

The day had been long. Klaus and Marcel had finished their three and half month task which had been finishing the baby nursery. Hayley, Davina and Rebekah had been out all day shopping for baby clothes of both gender because they still didn't know the sex of the baby. Elijah had been updating the Crescent Pack on the unborn baby's health which he did every month and Kol had been busying himself by doing the task he loved most – spending time with his niece and bothering her husband.

So, each person under the Mikaelson roof had went to bed exhausted and had been taking full advantage of their sleeping hours.

But that didn't last long because when the clock struck one a.m, a loud, agonizing scream echoed throughout New Orleans.

A scream that demanded attention. A scream that could only mean one thing.

The baby was on it's way.

All quickly acted, sleeping now the last thing on their minds. As they all bounded out of their rooms, almost knocking into eachother, they all heard Devon yelling at the top of his lungs over Hope's screams, tone filled with worry but excitement.

"CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. _**NOT**_ A DRILL."

Elijah, being the most clear minded of the situation as always, had quickly contacted the witch who they had agreed on would deliver the baby. His task had been clear from day one – to keep his brother calm. Klaus reacted on emotions and if he saw his daughter in pain, despite knowing that it was normal, he would react dangerously. Elijah, despite being just as worried and excited as the rest were, was the most composed. So he had to keep calm for everyone, especially his niece.

"MOMMA!…DDDAAAAADDDD!"

But, they were the Mikaelson's. And their home was now anything but calm, more than usual.

Elijah entered Hope's room with a soft smile, the witch following behind him who, despite agreeing months before, looked terrified as she entered. The hybrid witch's room was packed. Hayley, as expected was standing next to her daughter who was looking like she was slowly going mad. The hybrid mother was holding her hand and whispering to her while Rebekah, at the other side of Hope was trying back her long hair. Davina entered the room just after Elijah holding a damp cloth and rushed over to Hope, who looked to be in horrible pain. Kol and Klaus were pacing back and forth, both looking out of place while Marcel, looking calm as Elijah, was sitting on a chair at the corner of the room. Devon, the father of the child and husband of Hope who had more right to be there than the rest actually, was sitting next to Hope, whispering to her.

Elijah shook his head.

The witch quickly snapped into action when she heard Hope scream walked into the room, about to move towards Hope, but Kol side stepped, blocking her. He glared, his eyes turning blood red before his human face came forward.

"Who is she?" Kol suddenly asked, glaring at the witch.

"I'm Nora. I'll be delivering the baby."

"To where?"Kol asked again, crossing his arms over his chest."That baby is not going any-"

"She is here to help Hope."

At Elijah's glare, Kol walked away and Nora quickly went over to Hope. The hybrid witch was on the bed and her mother who had some experiance with childbirth had done her best to make sure that she was comfortable. She stopped at the foot of the bed and, after giving some orders to Elijah, she turned to Hope.

"Hello, dearie, how are you?"

Hope's response was a growl and she snapped her teeth at the witch, who let it go. The witch was familiar with the Mikaelson's and ignored Klaus' glare as she did her task at hand. She was well known for helping deliver children in the bayou and it had been Hope's pack that had suggested the witch. Nora did her job, asking Hope questions about when her waters had broke and how long in between the contractions were. As she did Hope's moans of pain began to become louder, which meant that Klaus' protective instincts were getting worse. Each time Hope gave any signs of being in pain, Klaus had to be pulled back by Marcel because he was tempted to lunge at Devon.

"I've been through a lot of things."Hope gasped as Rebekah stroked her hair."People tried to kill me even before I was born. Some of my own family have tried to kill me. I've fought, i've died after killing that man for the first time, i've switched into a wolf which is no picnic. But this? This is worse."

"You are doing good. Just remember to breathe."

"Don't be a dolt."Kol snarled from behind Devon, who was copying the books Rebekah had ordered him to read, doing breathing techniques with Hope."Of _course_ she has to breathe. How else is she going to have air in her lungs?"

"It helps calm her down."

"Hope is the most powerful being in this world and she is in _pain,_ something that rarely happens. How is that goint to help, man?" Marcel shook his head, glaring at Devon.

"I have a better solution."Kol replied and he smiled at Hope."Crush his hand, darling. It'll help better than those sodding books."

Devon glared at Kol before he turned back to his wife, smiling when Davina turned from dabbing Hope's forehead and swatted at Kol. Herself, Hayley and Rebekah were doing better than the others. Hayley, despite her worry, was trying to help soothe her daughter. She whispered, she even sang the song that used to help Hope sleep at night when she was a child. The wolf reached out to Hope's and whenever her daughter cried out, their eyes flashed amber. Rebekah, who had read the books more than anyone else had, was on Hope's right, stroking her hair and trying to help her be as comfortable as she could.

But that still didn't stop the screams which only seemed to be getting louder. Everyone felt out of place and had no idea what they should do to ease Hope's pain, espically the men.

Elijah rushed over when he saw that Nora was done with her first task which had been to see how far along Hope was in the process.

"So, how long do you-"

The witch cut off Elijah and she turned to him.

"Not long."

* * *

" **YOU! This is all your fault! You did this to me!"**

Hope clutched at her mother for dear life as she screamed out, her fangs extracting for a moment before they disappeared.

"Dad was right, boys are bad! If you think that you're coming near me again then you have another thing coming!"

Devon just nodded, taking every insult she flung at him with a loving smile as he stood next to her, knowing that Hope's anger was fuelling her. He held her hand while Hayley, sitting behind her daughter, stroked her back as she whispered in encouragement. Everyone had left at Hayley's command, through reluctantly because Hope's screams only made them want to be nearer. A worried Rebekah had distracted herself by going to fetch baby clothes, both for a boy and a girl. Hope and Devon wanted to be surprised by the gender of their child and though reluctant, they had all agreed. They had all left and were standing outside the door, Elijah going back and forth between Hope's pack. The entire supernatural community of New Orleans were waiting patiently for news.

"IT HURTS!"Hope hissed, eyes flashing amber as she clawed at the sheets."IT HHUURRTTSS!"

"You're doing well."Devon hummed to her, smiling at his wife."Just breathe with me...that's it!"

"What else- _AHH!"_

Hope fell back on the bed, gasping as she panted for breath. Nora shook her head, gesturing for Hope to carry on but she couldn't, the pain was indescribable. Nora gave her a sympathetic look and tried to encourage Hope but the hybrid witch was having none of it. Hayey dabbed Hope's forehead with a cool cloth as her daughter panted for breath, fresh tears filling her blue eyes as she begged her mother to make the pain stop.

"You're baby is coming, lovie, faster than i had thought, you have to push."

"I can't."Hope sobbed, reluctantly sitting up as her mother pulled her up by her hand."Don't make me. I can't...it's hurts."

"You have to. I'm sorry, love, but you have to." Nora cooed as Hope whimpered.

"I can't...i want-"

Hayley hugged Hope as the hybrid witch sobbed, tears filling her eyes. She felt weak, helpless and useless. She was drained and no matter how much Nora told her that she had to push, she just couldn't force herself. Her head fell on her mother's shoulder and Hayley whispered to her, telling her that it would all be over soon. Devon nodded at Hope, leaning forward, wishing that he could help her in any way he could.

"What do you want? Just tell me. If it'll help you i'll get it." Devon pleaded, kissing the back of her hand."Just name what will help."

Hope's lower lip wobbled and she wiped her tears away as she answered, sounding like a lost child."I want my daddy."She pleaded, a tear running down her cheek."He'll make it stop...i want my dad. I want Bekah, i want Davina, I want uncle Kol, Elijah and Marcel...but most of all? I want my _DADDY_!"

Devon nodded and he stood up, about to go fetch Klaus but he didn't have to. The door was kicked open and shut a second later. A gush of wind hit them and Hope felt a large, strong hand grip her own. She looked to her left and met a pair of ocean blue eyes that matched her own. Her father was kneeled by her bedside holding her smaller hand tight in his own and he smiled at her. Hope let out a long breath, relieved to see her father, who looked like he was tempted to tear anyone apart at her command. A look that made her just love him more. A few moments later the rest of her family began to rush in, each looking lost but if Hope wanted them there then they would stay. They all smiled lovingly at her though Hope didn't feel any better but she did feel safe and comforted.

"I'm right here, love. See? I'm right here."

"So are we, darling, we'll help scream the roof of if we have to."Kol grinned, making Hope smile through her tears.

"She has to push. The baby-"

"I can't."Hope cried out, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned to her father, begging him."Make it stop...please, it hurts. I can't do anymore."

"I know. It hurts, I know, love."Klaus whispered as Hayley brushed her hair from her eyes."But this isn't about you, is it? Or me. Nor about anyone else. This is about your child. It needs it's mother and however much it hurts, you have to go through that pain in order to make that happen."

"Hope, you have to push. Just one more. One big push."

"See? Just one more step and it'll all be over."Klaus smiled, squeezing her hand."Can you do that for your child?"

"Do it for little Kolette or Kol!" Her youngest uncle urged from behind her father, ignoring Elijah's scolding.

Hope nodded weakly and Klaus kissed her hand."That's our girl."

Her parents helped her up and Devon took her hand again. Nora smiled at her and Hope leaned back against her mother once again who rubbed her back once more. She inhaled sharply as another feeling of pain shot through her but when that happened she gripped Klaus and Devon's hand, knowing that they would be able to handle it. Her aunt leaned against Elijah, who had handed her his handkerchief, holding his sister as she cried into his shoulder, and they were tears of happiness but with worry. Davina was going back and forth, taking glasses of water over to Hope whenever she was told. Marcel and Kol tried to take Hope's mind off the pain by trying to either make her laugh or encourage her. They all did whatever they could to ease her pain or to just make her think that the pain was getting less.

"Just think of the baby. A little one of us."Devon said to her, holding onto her tight.

"Well, a little you, sis. A little one with his ears?"Marcel winked, pointing at Devon."I don't think that'll do the kid good."

Hope, despite her pain, couldn't stop the smile, however small it was, from appearing.

"Now, on the count of three, dearie, I want you to push as hard as you can. Can you do that?"

Hope nodded, determined. She breathed in as Nora, her parents and Devon counted to three. As soon as it was time, the hybrid witch, with as much strength as she could pushed. Her teeth ground together and her head fell back, her eyes finding her mother's as she held on tight to the two men holding her hands. Hope let out a long, ear shattering scream, her body shaking. Her eyes turned amber as she growled, the werewolf inside of her pushing her, giving her more strength to help her. It hurt. It _hurt_ more than she ever thought it would and she wanted to give up. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to cry but she couldn't. It was all for her baby, it was all for the life that had grown inside of her and the pain would be gone because she would have her child. And that was what helped her the most. It was all for her baby and Hope was sure that if she had to, she would do it all again.

But, at that moment, she just wanted it to end.

"That's it."Hayley whispered to Hope, smiling through her tears."Just breathe."

"You're doing good, baby wolf."She heard her father whisper, his voice strong even though she was crushing his hand."We're so proud of you...i'm so proud of you."

Her family gave smiles and nods of agreement.

"He's right, lovie, you're doing fantastically. It's coming...it'll all be over soon."

"Just a few more seconds, baby girl."

Hope screamed as she pushed as hard as she could, and a few moments later, feeling utterly drained she gave up, falling back onto the bed.

"I can't-"She gasped, shaking her head."I'm sorry, I can't-"

"You have to. Just like how Simba had to come back to Pride Rock because Scar had turned it into a wasteland." Devon said to Hope who was sobbing.

"How is that-" Kol started but Marcel hit his shoulder.

Hope, ruling on emotions, laughed through her tears."I hate Scar."She giggled even though tears were running down her cheeks."Daddy loves him."

"I do not."Klaus defended, glancing at Nora who was trying to encourage Hope."He's a great villian. It's those two little runts I hate. And that horrible song you sang for years after you first heard it. Hakola Monta, was it?"

"Hakuna Matata."Hope corrected her father for the hundredth time, a watery smile gracing her face." _Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze..._ "

Devon laughed when Hope snapped her teeth at her father, gasping for breath. Nora nodded at Klaus, silenty telling him that taking her mind off of the birth was helping greatly. Klaus nodded back, knowing what she meant and he shared a look with Hayley and Devon. Klaus turned back to his daughter, holding her hand tightly. The rest of the family caught on and they played along, doing their best to help the situation.

"What's the rest of that, love?"

"Come on, we'll help you..."Devon urged Hope. He had learned the lyrics off by heart after watching it with Hope more than once.

Hope began to sing underneath her breath, expressions of pain on her face but as she sang, she didn't notice that it was doing her good. Hayley and Devon looked at one another before they began to join in with Hope, their voices as calm as they could make them while Hope continued to sing. Rebekah helped, having been the one to first show Hope the movie. Even Kol, Elijah and Marcel who looked uncomfortable and reluctant helped the hybrid witch after Klaus growled at them in demand, each silently threatening Nora to keep her mouth shut about what was taking place.

Swaying back and forth, Marcel snapped his fingers along to help with the beat, ignoring Kol's look that was meant to mock him. He smirked at his sister, unashamed by his singing."Damn, girl, you got some lungs on you."

" _Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze..._ "They all sang along, Kol singing through clenched teeth but he forced a smile on his face. Rebekah and Elijah mumbled along, the eldest Mikaelson brother looking again uncomfortable but he would whatever he could if it eased Hope's pain.

Hope panted, sitting up, leaning back against her singing mother as she sang her favourite song." _...it means no worries for the rest of your days, it's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata..._ "She let out a long breath, singing along with her family, slightly comforted.

"Haku- _It hurts!_ "

"Forget that, darling, just sing. The song is almost over, everything is almost over."Kol kneeled down next to Klaus, placing his hand on top of Hope and Klaus'."Come on, what's next?"

" _Hakuna Matata,_ _H_ _akuna Matata..._ "Kol started, a grin on his face when Hope eventually chanted along, remembering the favorite part of the movie which was when they came out of the water after showing the three through the years."That's it, love, just keep on going. _Hakuna Matata,_ _H_ _akuna Matata,_ "

She hummed along as the song almost finished but that was quickly gone when she screamed before falling back, squeezing their hands tightly as she winced. She shook her head, whispering apologies to everyone. She was drained, mentally, emotionally and physically.

"I can't...please, i'm sorry-"

"That doesn't matter now. That doesn't matter."

Hope frowned, wondering what the witch was talking about.

She didn't have to ask.

A second later, the sound of a newborn crying filled the room. Hope shot up, eyes wide, and the exhaustion she had felt just disappeared. She went silent as the crying continued but she couldn't see anything. The witch was looking down and because of her legs and the sheets covering them, Hope could only see the top of Nora's head. Her father's head raised and her mother along with Devon looked up too. Rebekah and Elijah straightened, both stepping forward, the blonde clutching at her eldest brother. Marcel placed a worrying and comforting hand on Klaus' shoulder when he heard a growl coming from the hybrid king. Kol's head snapped up when he heard Hope let out a heartbreaking gasp, his face one of wonderment.

"What's happening?" Hope asked, slightly worried when she could only hear the crying but couldn't see her child."Where's my baby?"

She got no answer.

Hope looked at her parents in panic, her nails digging into Klaus' hand."Daddy? Where's my baby?"

"She asked you a bloody question."Kol sneered, about to stand up."Where is the baby?"

Nora stood a moment later, cutting them all off. Their eyes landed on the small bundle in her arms which was still crying. Hope let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and she felt as if her heart had been clenched. Her vision suddenly became blurry as Nora walked around her bed and towards her, a wide smile on her face as she looked at Hope. The hybrid witch glanced at Devon, slightly worried that he wanted to hold the baby first but he shook his head, gesturing to Hope. Rebekah and Elijah shared a look of pure happiness, the blonde sniffing as Nora passed her in order to get to Hope. Klaus and Kol jumped up, stepping aside to make room for the woman holding the child. Klaus' eyes were still fixated on the small child, the tiny child in her arms.

Hayley let out a sob/laugh, temple resting against Hope's as Nora handed the child over to it's mother. The baby was wrapped up warmly which had happened after she had cleaned it off. Hope swallowed he lump in her throat as she took hold of her baby, eyes on the bundle in her arms the entire time, and that was when everything else seemed to fall away from her.

It was just her and her baby.

"You did good, my dear."

The witch nodded to Hope and Devon before she smiled down at the child."You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Hope let out a choked sound, a watery smile on her face. She had never thought about the gender of her child because she would have been overjoyed whatever the gender. She wouldn't have loved the child less or more if it had been either. But at that moment in time, she would not have changed what had happened. The hybrid witch laughed happily as she stared down at her baby, her little boy. The crying had stopped and a moment later, his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at his mother. She smiled down at him, a laugh leaving her as he blinked as if he were observing her. She felt a flutter in her stomach and all fears of breaking him as if he were glass left when the feeling of wanting to never let him go took over.

"He's going to be all right?" Hope asked Nora."He's-"

"Perfect. Your baby is perfect."

"Perfect."She grinned down at him, fingers tickling his cheek."You're perfect."

She looked up as Devon's fingers brushed the baby's cheek before he laughed, smile wide."A little boy. We have a little boy."

"Our baby has a baby."

Hayley kissed Hope's temple as she stared down at the child.

Hope looked up at her father who was standing at the side of the bed, head tilted as he gazed down at the little boy in Hope's arms, who had fallen fast asleep, oblivious to the crowd surrounding him. Kol let out a quiet chuckle, clapping Klaus on the shoulder as he looked down at his niece with a proud smirk on his face. A faint smile graced Klaus' face as he processed and a few seconds later a chuckle left him. This had happened with Hope when she had been born. He had gotten used to Hayley being pregnant and deep down he knew that a child was on it's way, but he had never truly allowed himself to believe it until he first set eyes on his daughter.

The hybrid king nodded at Nora who smiled before she left leaving them alone. He allowed himself to widen his smile now that he was with family."We have a little prince."

"Another Mikaelson heartbreaker."Kol piped up, smiling proudly.

Klaus leaned down, kissing Hope's forehead as he allowed his fingers to grasp the baby's tiny hand."I'm so proud of you, baby wolf."

Hope smiled as the baby cooed though didn't wake but in his slumber though his tiny fingers took hold of Klaus' index finger. Klaus smirked down at his daughter before he glanced at Devon, giving him a nod. Rebekah and Elijah stepped closer, the blonde Original making a beeline for her hybrid brother, who looked like he was barely keeping ahold of the emotions inside of him. She grabbed Klaus' free hand, squeezing it as she smiled down at Hope. Elijah stopped next to Devon, the two nodding at one another, the eldest Mikaelson brother telling him that he had done well.

"Congratulations." Elijah whispered to Devon before he turned to Hope, a proud smile on his face."You did greatly, Hope."

"Another Mikaelsn boy?"Marcel spoke up, shaking his head."You should be worried. Look at the examples."

They all laughed gently, careful not to wake the baby.

* * *

 **Later—7am**

" **How is my princess and her prince doing?"**

Klaus grinned at the scene before him, eyes light as he heard a cooing sound. He glanced at Devon, who was in the middle of passing the baby to Hope."And the frog?"

Shaking her head, Hope smiled gently as she looked down at the newborn in her arms, a place he had only left when the rest of the family had took their turns holding him. Klaus leaned against the doorframe, watching as Hope, who hadn't looked away from the baby, gazed down at his grand child. He was still getting used to having a daughter, something he had never thought would happen after his thousand years of roaming the earth. Now he had a grand child and he was still processing. That and the fact that his daughter had a child because in many ways he still considered her as his little girl. Devon, he had to admit, had done very well that early morning, though he would never say it out loud. He had taken every crushed bone in his hand and insult during the birth with a smile and had remained calm.

He had earned respect from Klaus.

"Perfect."Hope replied to her father from her seat, but she quickly glanced up when he stood next to her."I don't want to move."

"I know, love. Believe me, I know."Klaus responded, smiling softly at the baby."But you'll enjoy it. Who doesn't love people worshipping them whileshowing off their new arrival?"

Hope pouted but eventually stood, rocking back and forth when her baby boy stirred. He was wearing one of Rebekah's favourite baby grows that she and Kol had gotten specially made. The baby grow looked like one of Elijah's favourite suits and Hope had fallen in love with it especially since it made her little boy look more adorable than he already had. She had fallen in love with him the first moment she saw him and was reluctant to share him or take her eyes off of him just in case he disappeared. Devon had held him when she had slept, and was never far from her side.

"All right. But they better not make too much noise."

Klaus nodded, straightening his tie as Hope walked over, wearing a simple dress."Love, a whole city filled with people couldn't make as much noise as your uncle Kol does so I think that the child has already become used to noise."

Hope smiled up at her father as he followed behind them down the hallway that led to the compound balcony. As they neared it, the sound of chatter filled their ears, some voices she recognised.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

Hope looked up at Klaus, arching an eyebrow as she shared a look with Devon. She shook her heading disbelief, handing the baby boy to Devon, who happily took hold of his son."We spoke about it earlier and have come to a decision. But, just because you're the grandfather does not mean that you find out first."

Klaus shook his head and followed his daughter towards their destination. Elijah was heard taking control of the situation as always, thanking for everyone's presence. The supernatural community had been exited to hear that another Mikaelson was going to be born especially Hope and Hayley's pack. It was exciting to find out since Hope had been an unbalance of nature. Hope had stayed out of eye during her pregnancy apart from being in contact with her pack. They shared her blood and being in the bayou now and then did help her get through it.

"We would like to thank you all for joining us during this joyful occasion."

Hope rolled her eyes when she heard Kol cut in."I'm sure you have all been wondering if you were going to have another princess or a prince going my the name Kolette or Kollin for example. But, unfortunately my-"

Kol was cut off when the sound of gasps echoed throughout the compound. Gasps of astonishment.

He looked to the left and smiled, forgetting his bickering with his sister when Hope, followed by Devon and Klaus, was in sight. Rebekah and Hayley fought their tears when they saw Devon carrying the baby. They smiled over at Hope, who had a look of pure happiness on her face, her blue eyes never once looking away from the bundle in Devon's arms. Marcel and Kol chuckled as a proud Klaus followed, his usual smirk on his face as he stooped just behind Hope and Devon who looked down. Below them stood their vampire army, witches and Hope's pack along with a few close friends they considered family.

"Those of you lucky enough to be here today are those we consider family."

Klaus smiled down at those below him before he turned his head towards his daughter, his eyes softening."And today we were graced with the arrival of my grandchild."He paused, eyes trailing over his family before he continued."Today your princess, my daughter and her husband, was blessed with a prince."

Whispers filled the compound before Elijah cleared his throat demanding attention. Hope and Devon shared a smile before they stepped closer, near the railing. Devon turned to the side, allowing those below them to have their first glance at the new Mikaelson. The baby squirmed, making the women in the room want to reach up and take hold of the child. Kol rolled his eyes as Rebekah started crying again, her head resting on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, telling her to compose herself all while refusing that the emotion in his eyes was there. Elijah, once again handed his handkerchief to Rebekah, wishing that he had another few for the crying hybrid mother next to him and Davina.

"Our beautiful little boy." Hope commented with a smile, looking down at the child in her arms before pointing to the wolves, witches and vampires standing below them."They are your family. They will protect you forever and ever, just like we will."

"And the name of said beautiful little boy, love?" Klaus asked, hands behind his back.

Hope and Devon looked at one another before they both smiled at those around them. All went quiet as Hope paused, catching the childlike excitement on Kol's face.

"The name of our little prince is,"Hope started, taking the baby boy from Devon."Nikolus Elijah Mikaelson."

Hope and Devon had came up with the name a while earlier after being left alone. _Nicholas_ was Devon's middle name but Hope wanted her child to be named after one of the men in her family as well as Devon. So they had changed the spelling and was able to fit in her father's first name as well as Kol's and a few letter's from Marcel's. It had been no doubt that Elijah would be the middle name because Hope knew that Elijah had wanted a child of his own and for Devon and Hope it was an honour to have her uncle's name in their son's.

She had been worried about Devon because even though he had never knew his father she was concerned that he would feel pushed out even though his middle name was still their son's but with different spelling. But Devon had told her that despite their bickering that the Mikaelson men had been more of a father to him than his own had.

He was happy as long as his family was happy.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful boy." Davina giggled, mouthing down at Nikolus with a smile.

Hope looked up when she saw her mother's fingers brush Nikolus' soft cheek, a grin on her face.

"Of course he is, he's a Mikaelson. We're all dashing."Kol stated, smirking down at his niece."And I, for one, am proud to have my name being shared."

Klaus shook his head, happily taking his grandchild from Hope with a small smile on his face. The wolves gave a gentle cheer as the witches and vampires quickly left to spread the word of the newborn. The hybrid king stood with his family, staring down at Nikolus with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey."He whispered, a feeling in his chest that he recognised as the feeling he had gotten when he had first laid eyes on his daughter."Hey, there."

Nikolus' eyes fluttered open at the sound of Klaus' soft tone and he stared up at the hybrid king, blinking innocently. Klaus let out a chuckle, glancing happily over at Hope who stood next to him, her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple before his gaze returned to the child in his arms.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

 _I really didn't expect this to be so long. Sorry for that!_

 _I wrote this in the heat of the moment and have no idea where it had come from but i had been watching The Lion King at the same time with my sister._

 _Anyway, if you liked it please leave a review and thanks for reading._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


End file.
